


The Haunting on 3rd Street

by tnnyoh



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Creepy, Gen, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Multi, References to Depression, spooky atmospheric music you can't hear but plagues the main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh





	The Haunting on 3rd Street

**Coming Soon:** The 3rd Street Saints face their toughest battle yet, a ghost town, an abandoned hotel and a mystery that seems unsolveable.


End file.
